flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Skatch
Skatch (also referred to as Skatch Dragonheart) is a human who worships dragons as gods and leads the cult, Dragonheart Clan. Personality Skatch is an extremely driven person and direct to a fault. She's the kind of person that no matter what she says you know almost for certain that she means it which means people almost always get thrown off when she tells a joke. Her humour is crude and primitive and so is her concept of community and social interaction. While not blatantly secretive and deceitful the idea of honour makes no sense to her. Skatch won't ever hesitate to use force to get what she wants but that doesn't mean she won't at least ask for co-operation first, but she'll only ever ask once, and it doesn't always come out as a question. Known Attacks/Abilities *Scribe Elemental Rune The ability to scribe a rune attributed to one of the six basic elements. (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Void, Holy) *Scribe Property Rune These runes are largely focused on properties attributed to elements and objects, like heat, hardness, or sound. *Scribe Body Rune Runes focused largely on enhancing physical traits of the body they are scribed on, such as speed or strength. *Scribe Action Rune Runes focused on making objects do basic stuff like following or seeking. Used largely with Object Runes. *Scribe Object Rune Runes that describe things or define targets, such as stone, glass, or blood. Names can't be used since they are too abstract. Background Skatch was born into and raised by a nomadic tribe of dragon worshippers. It was a simple enough life, growing up she showed both an interest in and a skill for both runecrafting and combat. Never did anyone see two prouder parents than those of Skatch. This however meant she had little time for socializing with the other children her age so she never really developed the skills needed to get along with other people. For the better part of Skatch's life things were simple, She practiced with her parents in her spare time, hunted with her father some days and crafted with her mother other days. Skatch learned about the history of their tribe and how it related to the history of runecrafting. Her current tribe despite its small size were descendants of the first humans to learn runecrafting from the dragons who they then began to worship as gods. She learned that how over time their tribe dwindled down to the small number of members it had now. Skatch once asked why they didn't try to become a bigger tribe to which her mother always answered that as a huge tribe in the past they were always at war for resources and that their small size had brought upon the tribe an era of peace. At first Skatch was happy with this answer and didn't question it. What hadn't been taught was that the tribe had grown complacent in it's peaceful days. So they were anything but prepared for a fight when it came for them. Skatch's tribe became a target for bandits. Unprepared for combat and using antiquated magic Skatch's tribe fell quickly. The men were slaughtered and the women taken. Skatch herself became a personal favourite of the bandit leader. She could never accept her fate and so spent what little time she had alone looking for an opportunity to escape. She didn't have to wait long, her opportunity came only after a week of her enslavement, she slit the throat of her captor with his own knife and stole away into the camp under cover of darkness when the bandits were all asleep. She stole back several weapons and armor and among the possessions the bandits had taken from her tribe was a rune blade. At first Skatch only took the blade because of it's religious significance. After months of wandering aimlessly in order to keep ahead of any pursuers from the bandits Skatch decided that she needed to stop running and to seek out the power that her tribe once possessed. She needed the blessings of the dragons, and as many of them as she could get. With her goal set and strengthened by her new-found resolve Skatch started on her pligimage. It would be a year before she got her first Draconic rune and another year before the cult began to grow around her. Without realizing it, Skatch's drive and determination had rebuilt the tribe she had lost. For many months the cult had gone without a name since their leader didn't really seem interested in it's members. But after her first member pointed out what she had gained and it's true value, Skatch decided to become the official leader of the cult and named it The Dragonheart Clan. Though to this day she lets her right hand deal with all cult affairs. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Genesis Category:Cult Master Category:Zeraal Category:Dragonheart Clan members